Make a Wish
by Jazzita
Summary: Para tener calificación final en la clase de inglés, Yamamoto Takeshi tendrá que cumplir un deseo para otro niño que no vive del todo feliz con su vida actual. Cómo logrará cumplir el deseo de Irie Shoichi?  Fanfic navideño.


_**M**_ake _a_ _**w**_ish

Temática: Navidad...o eso se intentó.

Personajes principales: Yamamoto, Irie, Gokudera

**No yaoi.**

* * *

21 de diciembre, nada bueno ni tampoco nada malo que esperar. Por lo general siempre ha sido uno de los días más aburridos del año en la escuela de Namimori.

-Tsuna, ¿sabes cuál es la próxima clase? –preguntó el guardián de la lluvia.

-_Good Morning students! -_ El jefe Vongola no pudo responderle ninguna palabra, al escuchar aquella voz ya no era necesario porque todo estaba aclarado.

-¡No! ¡Inglés no!- Era la hora de una de las peores clases para Tsuna: Inglés.

En esta ocasión la profesora venía acompañada de un gran, gran, gran caja de colores blanco, rojo y verde. La mujer dejó el objeto en el escritorio, apuntó la fecha del día en la pizarra y empezó con su hora de enseñanza.

-La clase del día de hoy será un poco "diferente" a las que acostumbramos clase, ¿ven esta caja?... pues dentro de ella está su examen final. Dentro de ella, se encuentran cartas de navidad de distintos niños de Namimori. Cada uno de ustedes pasará y eligirá una carta al azar, su examen final trata de hacer realidad el deseo de la persona que les tocó. ¿Dudas clase?

Nadie preguntó.

-Vamos por orden de fila, por favor Hayashi recoge tu carta –ordenó la mujer de gafas, que inmediatamente se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraba Sawada, donde éste empezaba a temblar.

-Viene hacia acá –le dijo por lo bajo lleno de nerviosismo a su amigo amante del beisbol.

-¡No hice nada esta vez profesora! ¡Se lo juro! –respondió Tsuna mientras sostenía un libro, logrando cubrir su cabeza.

-¡Yamamoto Takeshi! –exclamó la mujer para lograr tener la atención del muchacho.

-_Hello teacher!, what happen? _–preguntó con esa chispa tan enérgica que tenía.

-Tú no irás por una carta, tendrás que esperarme hasta que acabe la clase para hablar contigo a solas –finalizó.

-_Ok… _

-Yamamoto… ¿qué hiciste? –preguntó Sawada una vez que la maestra de fue hacia otro rincón de la clase.

-No lo sé Tsuna… -respondió pensativo.

Minutos más tarde la clase (y la última del día), terminó. Cada uno de los estudiantes empezaban a leer sus cartas y ya se imaginaban qué harían para cumplir el deseo del niño que les había tocado. El penúltimo en salir de la clase fue Tsuna, que ya afuera la esperaba Gokudera, el jefe Vongola se despidió del guardián de la lluvia, deseándole suerte.

-Yamamoto Takeshi, acércate por favor –ordenó, el joven se levantó de su lugar y se dirigióhacia donde la mujer se encontraba. Ella buscó entre su bolso y le dio una carta.

-¿Es mi carta del examen final?

-Así es Yamamoto-sonrió-. Tuve que elegir esta carta especialmente para ti, debido a que confío que le darás a este niño la mejor navidad que hace años no ha tenido. Tú eres una persona tan llena de energía y él necesita que alguien lo contagie de eso, suerte.

-Muchas gracias profesora –dijo el moreno, retirándose del aula.

Cuando Yamamoto llegó a su hogar, empezó a leer la carta con sumo cuidado:

_No creo en santa, así que no voy a escribir "Querido Santa"…oh, ya lo escribí. Maldición._

_Este año mi vida ha sido un asco, a veces me pregunto porque mis padres tuvieron que morir en ese accidente y yo no. A veces quisiera morir, a veces quisiera golpear a alguien y otras más tratar de suicidarme porque no soporto este estilo de vida que tengo._

_Extraño a papá y a mamá, extraño cuando ella me cantaba una canción para dormir cuando era pequeño, extraño cuando iba con mi padre al parque los domingos a jugar futbol soccer. Extraño… ser feliz._

_Lo que te pido (seas quien seas), es que me hagas olvidar del dolor que siento por lo menos un día, quisiera no llorar una noche y poder sonreír. Sé que pido algo que quizá se burlen o cosas similares, pero no me importa._

_-Irie Shoichi._

-¿Irie Shoichi?, Siento que ese nombre lo he escuchado antes… -pensó el amante del beisbol.

El sol volvió a dar su máximo brillo, aunque con toques de viento helado a la mañana siguiente, como era costumbre, todos los Sábados eran reuniones en casa de Tsuna sí o sí.

-Gokudera-kun, te habla tu mamá –dijo desde el primer piso la señora Sawada.

-¡Gracias! ¡Ahí voy! –respondió mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-¿Gokudera-kun tiene mamá? –Tsuna se dijo más para sí que para el resto- Yamamoto… -dijo por lo bajo para no despertar a I-pin mientras dormía- ¿qué te dijo la maestra de inglés ayer?

-Me entregó mi carta-sonrió-. Aunque presiento que el nombre del niño que me tocó ya lo había escuchado antes.

-¿Se puede saber quién es?, te prometo que no le diré a nadie. Hasta si quieres yo también te digo el nombre del niño que me tocó.

-De acuerdo. Me tocó un niño de nombre "Irie Shoichi", ¿tienes idea de quién es? –preguntó mientras se rascaba la nuca.

- Irie Shoichi, Irie Shoichi, Irie Shoichi… me suena ese nombre…

-Lo mismo dije yo, ayer leí su carta y en verdad es triste. Aunque para hacer su deseo realidad voy a tener que necesitar ayuda, ¿crees que Gokudera estaría dispuesto?

-Seguro que sí, Gokudera-kun es un chico de buen corazón –sonrió.

-Hey, por cierto Tsuna, ¿quién te tocó? –preguntó curioso el beisbolista.

-No he abierto el sobre aún…se me olvidó ayer –rió nerviosamente mientras buscaba el sobre en su mochila-. Mira, ¡lo encontré! –el décimo empezó abrir el sobre cuidadosamente, sacó la hoja y empezó a leerla.

_SANTA QUIERO…_

_¡!DULCES!_

_-Lambo._

Tsuna se quedó en shock al leer la carta.

Y es que, nunca pensó en que Lambo participara en algo como eso.

-¿Estás bien Tsuna? –el castaño le enseño la carta de "su amigo secreto" al guardián.

-¿Lambo?

-¡Dime cómo pasó esto! –decía al joven Sawada sin creerlo aún- Supongo que le regalaré una torre de dulces y me pondrán calificación reprobatoria por un regalo tan simple.

-Cómo enfada mi madre…-se quejaba Gokudera al entrar a la habitación de Tsunayoshi.

-Gokudera, necesito hablar contigo –dijo Yamamoto.

-Yo los espero abajo –comentó el líder Vongola.

-¿Qué quieres? –respondió indiferente.

-Ayúdame.

Y así, Yamamoto le comentó a Gokudera toda la experiencia que había tenido desde el día de ayer que recibió la carta, lo que pensó cuando la leyó y lo que pensaba hacer para cumplir el deseo de Irie, en verdad el beisbolista deseaba con todo su corazón poder recibir ayuda del guardián de la tormenta una vez que le preguntase.

-Y bien… ¿Qué dices?

-No.

-¡Pero es por una buena causa!

-No me importa, consíguete a alguien más.

-¡Te lo ruego! –dijo desesperadamente el moreno.

-¡Hey!, ¡eso ya es el límite!... de acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero nunca me vuelvas a rogar algo, que ODIO esa palabra, en verdad.

-¡Gracias Gokudera! –sonrió abrazando a Hayato como un impulso.

Las horas y los días avanzaron más rápido de lo normal para el joven Takeshi, cuado menos lo pensó ya era 24 de Diciembre y dentro de unas horas sería noche buena. Era la hora de empezar afinar detalles para esa noche.

-¡Gokudera!

-¿Ahora qué?

-No se olvide lo que Irie –le recordó.

-¿Para eso me llamaste al celular? –dijo molesto.

-Así es –Y Gokudera colgó.

Horas más tarde…

-Hijo, ya tengo la orden que pediste –el padre de Yamamoto guardaba la orden en una caja.

-¡Gracias papá!, en verdad te lo agradezco mucho, bien, ya me tengo que ir… -el chico tomó el pedido y tomó rumbo hacia su destino.

-Suerte hijo, vuelve pronto –sonrió.

Ya enfrente de la casa de Gokudera, Yamamoto esperó a que le abriera la puerta, para así cambiarse de ropa lo más rápido posible.

Una vez que terminaron, se dirigieron a casa de Irie y tocaron la puerta.

Tocaron el timbre una vez y nada.

Dos veces y nada.

Hasta la tercera vez, abrieron la puerta.

Ambas partes se quedaron sorprendidas. Por un lado, Yamamoto al ver el rostro del chico, recordó todo. El niño que la profesora le había hablado en realidad era un adolescente de la misma edad que él y el mismo que llevó a Lambo de regreso a casa una vez en el pasado.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?... santa –preguntó el pelirrojo confundido.

-¡Wo j o jo jo! He venido esta noche para hacer tu noche buena y navidad la mejor de todas con la ayuda de mi amigo Rodolfo –Santa señaló al lindo reno amigable que en realidad era Gokudera muriendo de la pena.

-No lo haré –se reveló ante santa. Éste le dio un codazo tan fuerte que Rodolfo no le quedó otra forma que decir su frase.

-Y yo…y yo como el reno consentido de Santa, haré que sonrías… -dijo el reno con un tono amargado, siendo sinceros.

-Ya, dime quién eres... tengo 15 años y no soy estúpido –gruñó.

-Irie, recibí tu carta hace poco tiempo y leí todo lo que escribiste, sé que este año no fue el mejor para ti pero en verdad espero hacerte feliz aunque sea el día de hoy. Porque eres un buen chico… -la amabilidad de Yamamoto era tan cristalina como el agua y tan cálida que era imposible que él estuviese mintiendo. Shoichi los invitó a pasar a la puerta de su hogar, donde Santa y su fiel reno de nombre Rodolfo dejaron sus pertenencias en la sala, donde en poco tiempo terminaron de colocar los objetos navideños a un pequeño pino natural con la ayuda del adolescente.

-¿Qué te parece Irie?

-Hermoso, me recuerda a cuando le ayudaba a mis padres con ello –dijo nostálgico.

-Cuando se acabe la época navideña, alguien de "Rescatemos árboles" va a venir por él, es un pino rentado que después será plantado de nuevo por el bien del medio ambiente.

-Papá amaba la ecología… ¿cómo es que sabes tantas cosas sobre él y mi madre?-preguntó-. Yo jamás puse esa información en la carta…

-¡Hora de cenar! –dijo alegremente el reno, ya en un estado menos amargado. Mientras servía las órdenes de sushi en el comedor.

Una vez que la cena acabó, Santa y Rodolfo decidieron salir afuera del hogar de Irie para llevarlo a la azotea de uno de los edificios más cercanos de su hogar.

-Abre la puerta, por favor –comentó Takeshi.

Irie tragó saliva y con mucho cuidado abrió la puerta.

Todo estaba vacío.

Todo vacío como siempre.

Todo tenía oscuro como su corazón en los últimos meses.

Quería llorar.

Sentía que todo había sido una broma de mal gusto.

-¡Estúpidos! –volteó a ver a Santa y a Rodolfo.

Y antes de golpearlos, antes de llorar, antes de volver a caer en el vacío de nuevo… las luces de toda la azotea se prendieron.

-¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! –Tsuna, Lambo, sus familiares que no lo veían desde hace tiempo y cientos de personas dijeron con alegría a Shoichi, acompañado de fuegos artificiales en los que Gokudera estaba involucrado.

Había un banquete enorme y miles de adornos navideños. Villancicos que se podían escuchar como música de fondo gracias a la rockola. Y la oración de "Feliz navidad Irie" escrita en una lona gigante de color rojo.

Y él no lo pudo contener.

Sus emociones lo controlaron una vez más, Irie soltó un mar de lágrimas viendo tanta felicidad.

-Lamento mucho lo ocasionado Shoichi, perdón… no debí haber hecho nada –se reprochó el guardián de la lluvia al ver la reacción del chico.

El de gafas lo abrazó tan fuertemente entre su rostro mucho.

-Gracias por todo esto, Yamamoto –dijo Irie entre sollozos.

-Feliz navidad Shoichi, feliz navidad –respondió el beisbolista con una sonrisa. La duda de "¿Desde cuándo sabía que era yo?" pasó a segundo término.

Y cuando llegó el lunes…

-Yamamoto Takeshi –lo llamó la maestra de inglés para presentar las pruebas del examen final.

-Aquí tiene- el moreno le entregó una fotografía donde se encontraba él vestivo de Santa Claus, acompañado del pelirrojo, Tsuna y las cientos de personas que asistieron a la celebraron con rostros cubiertos de felicidad. Además de una carta que no había sido abierta, ella abrió el sobre y lo leyó con su mente.

Ella soltó una lágrima.

-Tienes diez Takeshi, muy buen trabajo –comentó mientras limpiaba sus gafas con nostalgia.

La clase estaba sorprendida. Era la primera vez que se le miraba a la profesora en ese estado.

La mujer le regresó la carta y le pidió que la leyera.

El rostro y corazón de Yamamoto sonrió al leer la carta. No por ganar la mejor calificación, sino por sacrificar su propia noche buena y navidad para hacer una de las mejores navidades a una persona que empezó a ver como un amigo.

* * *

_**Comentarios de la autora:**_

Hola!, espero que les haya gustado aunque se aun poquito el fic, ya que es la primera vez que hago uno con temática navideña debido a un intercambio en el que participé.

Reviews, galletas, quejas, todo por review y me harán muy, muy feliz.

Feliz navidad y próximo año 2011!


End file.
